NCIS Challenge: Now Starring
by jtbwriter
Summary: In response to the NCIS Special Ops December ChallengeDedicated to my sister who had the original idea The NCIS Team has visitors.
1. Chapter 1

"NCIS Challenge: Now Starring …."

In response the the Special Ops December Challenge-and dedicated to my sister, who had the original idea .

"NCIS" is owned by Donald P Bellisario and Paramount Pictures, I promise to put all the characters back where I found them, no harm, no foul.

**"So, did you watch American Idol last night?"** Gibbs' blue eyes crinkling as he grinned.

Director Shepard's face flushed with frustration.

"Jethro……don't play dumb with me!"

"Jen, I will not play nursemaid to some over-priced, boy toy actor…no." Gibbs dropped his playful air and shook his head. He turned on his heel to leave the Director's office.

"Agent Gibbs…" Iron entered Jen's voice, and Gibbs stopped in mid-step.

"Yes, Madame Director?" Gibbs decided two could play the game.

"You will treat Alex Sinclair and his brothers with respect, they have promised to abide by all your rules and our regulations. It's important for us to cooperate with this project, this way we know their movie will be accurate."

Gibbs knew he was on the losing end here, so he decided to put his best foot forward. Unfortunately that resolution went by the wayside the minute he heard DiNozzo bragging about their forthcoming visitors.

"McGee, only you wouldn't have heard of "Alex Sinclair, the Shower Boy"! He did this really great series of commercials with tons of hot women….hmmmm. I get turned on just thinking about them." Tony had his eyes closed so he missed seeing Gibbs come up behind him.

McGee didn't, he merely grinned as Gibbs smacked Tony on the head. "Ow! Who…oh, hi, boss."

"DiNozzo! You will treat the Sinclair brothers with the respect they deserve, and refrain from drooling all over them while they observe us….is that clear?" Gibbs said in a quiet, terse voice.

"Yes, boss." The younger man replied, rubbing the back of his head. Waiting until

Gibbs's back was turned, he scowled at McGee. "Some friend you are, why didn't you tell me he was there?"

The younger agent gave him his best innocent look. "What?"

Just then the elevator doors opened, and three guys stepped out. Instantly Gibbs mouth puckered up as if he had tasted something sour.

Two of the men were dressed in faded, artfully torn jeans, with the third wearing a dark gray sweater and slacks outfit. Talking and laughing like they were at one of Tony's frat parties. Before he could say anything, the neat looking one shushed his companions. Gibbs recognized him, he was the one Tony had been calling "Shower Boy", but he was definitely the professional of the three.

Gibbs strode over to meet the men halfway. "Agent Gibbs." The first man said, holding out his hand. "I'm Alex Sinclair, thank you for allowing us to observe your operations center."

"You're welcome, Mr. Sinclair." Gibbs liked his air of confidence, and added, "I understand you're prepared to observe all security regulations."

"That's right, sir. My brothers Trevor and Kurt", Sinclair indicated the now docile pair behind him, and they each stepped forward, a sheepish look on their faces.

"Gentlemen", Gibbs nodded, thinking inwardly how that word did not fit the two men. He turned to where Tony and McGee were watching, and at once they sprang to their feet.

"Agents DiNozzo and McGee, and…where's Officer David?"

On cue a dark haired woman came hurrying around the corner, then stopped short as she saw the small group of men.

"Sorry, Gibbs. The bus dropped me late again." She said, faintly out of breath.

"Officer David…we'll discuss it later." Gibbs replied, his flat tone indicating the "discussion" would probably be one-sided.

"Gentlemen…" Ziva nodded at the visitors, then a smile broke through her disdainful façade. "Gibbs, you did not tell me we would have such celebrities in our midst."

Surprised, Gibbs cleared his throat. "These gentlemen will be observing us for the next

Few days. This is Trevor and Kurt Sinclair and…" he smiled wryly, "Alex Sinclair".

Ziva shook her head, a mischievous look on her face. "Oh, no, Gibbs. This isn't just

Mr. Alex Sinclair, this is the world famous…." She came towards a now grinning Alex, then wrapped her arms around him, "Shower Boy"!"

Gibbs face reddened, but before he could say anything, the younger Sinclairs burst into laughter. "I knew it, they couldn't be wrong all the time!" Kurt said to his brother, then seeing confusion on DiNozzo and McGee's faces, added, "the tabloids said he had a mysterious woman some place, who knew it was in D.C.?"

Gibbs scowled as Alex smirked down at Ziva, then turned a contrite face to the senior agent.

"My apologies, Agent Gibbs. I had no idea my old friend Ziva was under your command. My warrior, why didn't you tell me?" he continued, as she reluctantly released him from her embrace.

"I've only been here a few months, Alex. How was I to know my cover would show up with his playmates." She teased. Behind her Tony and McGee stared, open-mouthed.

"My warrior?" Tony finally whispered, then a wide smile covered his face.

Apparently deciding to relieve their curiosity, Ziva turned to the other agents. "Last year I was working security at the Red Sea Film Festival, and Alex generously offered to be my mustache."

"Beard, darling, beard." Alex laughed, and Tony and McGee joined in.

"I'm glad you're feeling so at home here, Mr. Sinclair." Gibbs at last said, trying to regain control of the situation. "Since you already know our guests, Officer David,

why don't you take them down to the lab and autopsy?"

"With pleasure, Gibbs. Come on, boys. Time to learn something useful." She said archly, then led the Sinclairs to the elevators.

As the silver doors closed on the boisterous party, Gibbs shook his head as Tony let out a loud whistle. "What do you think of that, McGee? Our little Ziva is a player!"

Before McGee could react, Gibbs whirled, then smacked Tony in the head. "DiNozzo! You will not talk like that about another agent! Got it?"

Tony rubbed the back of his neck ruefully. "Sorry, Boss. But, what are the odds….?"

The older man sighed, reluctantly giving DiNozzo credit. "Slim and none, but keep your suppositions to yourself, or I'll let Ziva know about your gossiping."

"Sure, Boss." Tony knew when to back down. As Gibbs disappeared toward the lunchroom, Tony picked up his phone. "Got to warn Abby, she's not going to like this."

McGee winced, he hated to think what kind of reception awaited Ziva when she entered Abby's inner sanctum. "Poor Ziva."

"Poor Ziva….you mean, oh, hi Abbs. Listen, I want to give you a heads up, Ziva's …wait, no, don't do that …oh, you're just teasing, aren't you Abby." Tony laughed nervously.

"Uh, why don't you come up here and….okay, I promise, I'll buy, just don't hurt her, 'kay?" McGee froze, then not waiting for Tony to clarify his side of the conversation, bolted for the elevators.

"She's just joshing, McGee, had you…." Tony spun around on his chair, only to discover he was talking to empty air.

As the elevator doors opened, McGee was mentally pleading with Abby. "Abby, if you hurt Ziva, there won't be anymore Kaf-pows. I mean, you don't want Gibbs to …"

His thoughts trailed off at the sound of hysterics, then as he rounded the corner of Abby's lab, he stopped dead, almost weak with relief.

In front of him, Abby was working her magic on her computer console, causing an animated Ziva to puff on a joint then literally explode over and over again. Ziva and the Sinclairs were lying on the floor, giggling manically.

McGee grinned, then went to stand next to Abby as she pointed at her screen.

"What do you think of my answer to the anti-drug video we had to watch last month, McGee?"

He looped an arm affectionately around her shoulders, then said with a smile, **"What an awful way to go!"**

TBC?


	2. Chapter 2

And now-due to popular request-with a twist...

"NCIS-Now Starring-Part 2""

"It's Valentine's Day, Boss!" Tony smirked, looking at an e-mail from one of his dates.

Gibbs ignored him, knowing DiNozzo wanted to leave early. He couldn't shake a sudden feeling that something wasn't right.

He'd never revealed his fear that he would lose another agent on his watch, but it was there. As he sipped his 6th coffee of the day, he reviewed the day's events, trying to fathom what was different, what didn't make sense.

"Uh, Boss?" Tony's face was puzzled, and for a moment the older man was confused.

'It's after 5, shouldn't Tim and Ziva and her buddies be back yet? "

Glancing at the clock, he growled, "What are you, clockwatching, DiNozzo, do you need more…."

Gibbs halted as he noticed a picture on Ziva's desk. 3 people were surrounding her, the background a rural town.

Suddenly it hit him, where he'd seen the Sinclair brothers before.

Digging out a dossier, he flipped it to a page showing members of Mossad.

There in the background stood Ziva, a fierce expression on her face. And one of the Sinclairs…and…..

"Tony!"

Engrossed in turning off his computer, DiNozzo snapped to attention. "Yes, Boss?"

"Grab your weapon, I know what's wrong about the Sinclairs!"

Over in the lab, McGee watched as both Abby and Ziva giggled helplessly. What had seemed rather funny was now stretched a little thin as his friends laughed and laughed.

Suddenly Abby slid to the floor, a tipsy smile on her face, followed a minute later by Ziva and Trevor Sinclair.

"Abby, uh, isn't it a bit much to still be…" he began, only to have one of the brothers put a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on now, Agent McGee, live a little, have a drink with us?" The one called Kurt held out a bottle, and McGee shook his head.

"No thanks, not on duty. Say….is that why the girls are.." he replied, then belatedly saw the seemingly inebriated Sinclair suddenly produce a handgun.

"I thought we might have a little trouble with Agent McGee here, Alex." The dark-haired man immediately straightened up, all signs of frivolity gone from his expression.

"It's all right, Trevor, Agent McGee will help us get Officer David out of here without a problem, won't you, McGee. Or else….." Alex Sinclair spoke up, a cruel smile on his face.

"Or else what." The younger agent swallowed his fear in silent rage over the team being fooled this way. He mentally cringed as the older brother nonchalantly stepped over Kurt's inert body and pulled out his own weapon.

"Or else Miss Abby will have a hole in her head ".

McGee's voice hardened. "I don't believe you'd risk whatever your plan is by killing her."

At once Ziva's voice stopped him, the humor gone from her tone. He turned, then saw she had managed to sit up, a furious look on her mussed up face.

"Does a bear sit in the woods?"

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

"NCIS-Now Starring-Part 3"

Here we go-thanks to all of you who asked for it!

And now…..

If the situation hadn't been so serious, McGee would have laughed; Ziva's take on the old proverb was appropriate but misplaced.

Wait a minute…..

Trying to stall, McGee focused his attention on the youngest Sinclair, now mumbling incoherently on the floor.

"Pretty sad, sacrificing your own brother like that, for what, revenge?"

Alex turned his head for a moment, surprised at the agent's statement. Stealthily McGee put his hand in his pocket and thumbed his phone on, then hit the autodial for Gibbs.

"What do you mean, Agent McGee, sacrificing? We're not leaving Kurt behind….wait a minute…." He retreated to his brother's side, then cursed as the man started to seize violently.

"Damn it, Trevor! How much did he drink?"

The sandy-haired Sinclair smiled innocently. "Oh, about one hour's worth. How was I to know he would have too much?"

At once Alex Sinclair whirled on his brother. "You did it on purpose, you gave Kurt too much absinthe! We were supposed to throw suspicion on him, not kill him!"

McGee saw the elevator light blink out of the corner of his eye, and knew he had to act fast. Pulling out his service revolver, he shot the guns out of both Sinclair's grasps, taking both Mossad agents by surprise. As first Alex then Trevor turned, swearing in pain, the elevator doors opened and Gibbs and Tony ran out, followed by several security guards.

Gibbs took one look at the now cowed Sinclair's, then grinned.

"Nice work, McGee. Are the girls all right?"

"No, not with a headache the size of…of… what Ziva?" Abby groaned, then McGee handed over his gun to Tony, and embraced her.

"Texas, and Tony, do not tell me it's not a real world?" Ziva groused.

"State, Ziva, State." Tony chuckled, then reached a hand down and pulled her up from the floor.

"Thanks, Tony." Ziva clung to him woozily as Gibbs turned from supervising the three brothers arrest, then without missing a beat walked up and smacked her in the head.

"Ow! Gibbs, what was that for?" Ziva wailed, as Tony smirked.

"Never, ever, drink from a strange bottle, Ziva. Next time McGee might not be around to save your hide." Gibbs told her, then went to where Abby was still sprawled on the floor.

"Okay, Abbs, let's get you up." He and McGee each went to grab a hand, then jumped back in horror as Abby closed her eyes and fell face down, a trickle of blood coming out of her mouth.

McGee gasped as Gibbs pushed him aside, then checking her pulse, started yelling for Ducky.

Seeing the person he most cared about lifeless on the floor, McGee retreated to the lab door, then yelled, "NOOOOOOOOO!"

"McGee, Probie…..wake up!"

McGee opened his eyes, and nearly jumped at the sight of DiNozzo in his face. "What…..?"

"You were having a nightmare, McGee, a pretty bad one, too." Tony had a relieved expression, and McGee was grateful that his fellow agent didn't rag him. Sitting up,

the junior agent looked around, then quietly said, "Did anyone else hear me yell?"

"Only me, Ziva went to the head, and Gibbs isn't down from the Director's office yet."

Tony was still staring at McGee, causing him to ask, "What?"

"Uh…what did you dream? You really had me scared there for a moment."

McGee debated telling Tony the truth, then decided to take a chance. "I dreamt we had some old friends of Ziva's visit, only they were here to kidnap her. They drugged her and Abby and I stopped them, only Abby. …died." The memory of what he saw caused him to shudder.

Tony was silent for a moment, then put a hand on McGee's shoulder.

"It's not going to happen, McGee. Nothing's going to happen to her as long as we're around. Not again."

Just then Tony's computer dinged, signally an e-mail had arrived.

Relieved by the other man's words, McGee held out his hand and Tony shook it briefly.

"You're welcome. Now let's see who wants me."

As DiNozzo went back to his desk, McGee sighed, then put away the files he had dropped when he nodded off. As he pulled out the last of his paperwork, Tony whistled loudly.

"Hey, Probie, you'll never guess who's paying a visit to our office….."

Curious, he raised his head. "I'll bite, who?"

"Only the coolest guy around, "Shower Boy"! You know, Alex Sinclair!"

McGee's jaw dropped.

Fin


End file.
